Jogging Buddies
by PawsLover
Summary: Lena loves going out at night to Jog, it's an old habit the Oxton's got (According to her mother) What happens when she meets an army boy who knows nothing about her Tracer side? "Overwatch?"... "What the hell is Overwatch?" Lovely dramatic comedy with romance included. Lena and OC mostly, and some other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Lena Oxton, as surprising as it can be, isn't as active in night time as she is in day time, when rather than being Lena Oxton, she is Tracer. And that, not everybody knows.

Winston knows because they spent some life together back in the golden days, when they both lived together in Gibraltar.

Mercy knows because she's been inside her hospital for more than she would've wanted.

Her mum knew, when she lived, and told her that it was just an Oxton thingy.

And she's always been like that, from her life back in the poor corners of London, to her life as a maid in a mansion, to being a pilot, and now as a Hero, habits don't change.

And that leaded to her _other_ habit, which was jogging.

She loves Jogging. For her, jogging is part of her night ritual before going to sleep, and now, as bad as it can sounds, she can't even sleep without it.

And tonight, it was no different.

" _Ready, ready I am…"_ The small, British hero hummed as she made her way to her little apartment's door, " _To fly away in the sky-ah"_ She happily sang while opening her door, getting herself out, closing it and start making her way to the elevator.

She turned back though, and giggled.

"Blimey! I almost forgot to lock the door" She laughed at her own clumsiness and locked her door, shoving her keys right back into her yoga pants before resuming her way down the complex.

The complex was rather simple, but luxurious, like any other London-like apartment complex, and one of the things Lena liked the most, is that it wasn't really that populated, with her only having five or six neighbours, she was more than happy to spend her days in there.

Of course, she didn't expect to find someone inside the elevator at that hour, and she was rather surprised to see that it was a new, completely unknown face for her.

The boy in front of her was either too distracted to notice her or she had gone invisible, and that gave her time to examine him carefully, thoroughly while she went inside the elevator and clicked some numbers.

She giggled to herself, _He isn't that tall,_ She thought as she compared her own height to the boy's own, and indeed, he wasn't that much taller than her, and if it wasn't for his sharp, dark eyes, she'd have thought that he was still in his puberty.

 _Maybe he's around twenty...ish?_ She thought again, daring to give another glance to the boy's structure, finding his non-fixed wild hairstyle rather cute, and similar to hers. His eyes combined with the colour of his hair, both almost completely black, _Definitely around twenty,_ she confirmed once she realised he had a bit of pimples around his cheeks.

"He-" She was going to greet him with a smile and a cheerful voice, but his own hand in front of her stopped her.

"Do I know you?" He questioned her in a rather rude tone, "You seem very familiar to me" She noticed his intense eyes all on her, as if he was scanning her like one of Winston security cameras.

"I-Uh, I think? I am a hero from Overwatch" She informed him in hopes of him stopping his intense gaze on her, "Tracer, love?" His eyebrows raised for a second, and he scoffed.

"Right, I knew I knew you from somewhere" He snapped his fingers and chuckled, "You are Loxton, from the pilot section in London's army, aren't you?" She looked at him both confused and impressed.

 _He doesn't know me as Tracer?,_ She questioned all those times Winston told her she was famous, and that almost everyone in London knew her, or at least, they knew Tracer.

"I-uh... I suppose I was, yeah" She complied with a smile, "Is my picture there or something like that, love?" The guy nodded eagerly, and shoved his hand in his pocket, looking for something.

He took out his wallet, and opened it, showing the British army insignia with a proud smile included.

"I'm a pilot, of course I'd know my fellow pilots too" She beamed.

Lena actually _beamed_ , at his words, and suddenly her night wasn't bad at all.

"Are you perhaps going for a night jog too, love?" She anxiously asked him with a permanent grin on her face, excited to finally be able to speak with some other pilots other than Dva, who claimed that she was a pilot only because she's played Airplane simulators before.

He looked at her with surprise and laughed while nodding.

"Yeah, you caught me" He scratched the back of his head with nervousness, "I guess the army leaves you with habits like needing to go for a jog before bed" She beamed even more, her eyes almost sparkling with happiness, "You wanna join me?" He questioned her with a grin, knowing the answer was going to be-

"Yes! Yes, I'd love to, love!" She jumped inside the elevator, making it wiggle a bit, and forcing the guy to hold her shoulders.

"Woah, there" He laughed while she grinned, "Let's relax a bit, ok?" She nodded more than just a few times, and took a deep breath.

They stood still, none of them moving closer nor farther away from each other, Lena taking quick peeks at his location from time to time until she caught him staring at her, but his eyes weren't on her, but her torso, and probably he was staring at her-

"What's that thing you got there?" He asked her with curiousness, and she sighed.

Everyone she meets asks her the same thing all the time, and whilst obviously she doesn't mind, it buggers her a bit.

"It's just...something" She tapped her Chronal Accelerator, "It keeps me alive" She saw his hand touching her precious device carefully, looking at the little blue light it emanated from the center, "It keeps me here" His lips curled into a smile.

"Then better take good care of it, don't you think?" She nodded, beaming every so slightly at him again, with her grin growing wider every second.

She noticed the doors sliding open and she rushed outside, turning back to motion him to follow.

"Let's go!" Lena exclaimed happily, and the guy nodded, stepping outside the elevator and into the lobby.

"Someone's a little too bubbly at this time in the night" She giggled and nodded.

"I'm not usually like this, I swear" The lobby manager, Joanne, who's known Lena for a bit now, coughed a _Nottrue_ from the reception table, and Lena just had to groan, "I mean, yes! I am! But just at daylight! At night time I'm usually relaxed and tired from a long day of work" The guy titled his head.

"You work?" She giggled and nodded, "What kind of job do you have?" He questioned her while walking towards the exit, with Lena following.

"I'm a hero" He stopped death on his feet, making her laugh, "I'm Tracer, official hero from Overwatch, love" He turned to see her with a confusion look.

"...Hero?" She nodded again, her neck hurting a bit from nodding so much, "From Overwatch?" She expected some kind of compliment or maybe some words of gobsmacking amazement…

 _She didn't expect him to ask her what the hell is Overwatch_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE ADDING MORE STORIES BUT It's just that I had this one in my mind for a while and I love it.**

 **First episode is short but lovable.**

 **Cya- PawsLover**


	2. Chapter 2

She kept her mouth shut, her mind wondering what in the world was happening. One thing was not knowing who she was, but not knowing what _Overwatch_ is? That's another level, but something told her that maybe it was for the best to leave it like that. She'd have to explain him later, but at that moment she just wanted to enjoy her jog with a cute someone.

They shared some time together. Lena even slowing down to a normal speed to let her newly found friend keep up with her, her smile always on her as if it was tattoo.

They jogged for at least one hour, reaching Lena's favorite coffee place. It was closed, obviously. Before she knew it was already midnight. She had gone too far, and tomorrow she'd pay the toll. Still, she felt real with him. He didn't praise her for her heroic actions as Tracer, nor did he know anything about her, other than her career as a pilot. She was happy. She felt welcomed in a new, unknown place.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, love...But, what's your name?" The guy chuckled. It was like music to her ears, and suddenly she felt aware of how long it's been since the last time she had a conversation that didn't involve action, dead and war.

"Leo" He shared her a grin. She felt herself melt on the ground, "But I'm guessing you're gonna call me _love_ anyways" He chuckled and she giggled. Both of their sounds sounded as if they were meant for each other.

"Well, if you don't like it, then I…" He shook his head. She beamed yet again, "Okay then, love it is" She giggled.

She was aware of the fact that he didn't share his second name, but she didn't push any further. She's been taught not to.

They both agreed it was time for them to go back to the complex. And both Lena and Leo weren't that eager to reach it, both enjoying each other's company more than what they thought they would. Eventually they reached it, and Lena let out a sad sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Which floor, love?" He nodded.

"53" Her eyes widened and her heart did a thing. _He was right above her._

"Bollocks!" She beamed, "I'm 52, love! This is amazing! We could have little sneaky reunions, or maybe some sleepovers, or we could talk with just poking our heads out of the window!" He chuckled with her while nodding, "We could have movie nights, and some-" She shushed as the door opened, revealing the hallway that leader to her door. Her heart sank a little.

"We could, but not tonight. I'm ready to hit the bay" She giggled. He ruffled her short, spiky hair before slightly pushing her out of the elevator, "I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'm always back home at ten, just call my name through the window, I should be able to hear you" She smiled and nodded, her spirits reviving instantly.

"Okay then, night, love!" She waved goodbye at him as the doors closed and he disappeared from her sight, her word turning a little blurry, "Bloody hell, I need some rest" She giggled as she made her way to her room.

She dropped herself on the bed, a huge content sigh leaving her body, her mind wandering around, thinking of all the things they could do now that she knew he lived above her.

With that in mind, she fell asleep happily, with a smile on her face.

She woke up to the sun hitting her face directly, annoying her. She had forgot to close her windows last night, and now she regretted it. She stood up without wanting to, and almost dragged her soul to the bathroom. A cold shower was needed. She got rid of her clothes, again regretting her arse for not changing clothes after reaching home and instead being lazy and falling asleep the moment she saw her bed.

The cold shower felt good on her skin, and her energy was suddenly on top. Her eye bangs still there, but her own self felt good. She was beaming yet again. If it wasn't for jogging and saving the world, her favorite activity might aswell be taking showers and singing alone.

She got out of the shower after half an hour and giggled at her rugged fingers. She went straight to her closet and picked up her hero outfit.

"Another day, another life" She whistled her way through the place, and listened to the little elevator symphony.

When the doors opened, showing her the lobby, something different caught her eye. Leo was there, he was between the exit door and the actual street talking on the phone. She beamed, he was wearing the army uniform, and the way he grinned while using aviator glasses told her something special.

He's flying today.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in time, and remember about that race, I ain't losing no bet against anybody…" He turned around when he heard her small steps getting closer to him, and he grinned at her. He seemed to be in a good mood, just like Lena had hoped, "Gotta' go now, man. Ya, I'll see you there" He shoved his phone in his pocket and saluted her with humour, "Mornin', Ma'am" She giggled. She was used to that kind of behaviour from her divisions in Overwatch, but the way he said it made her feel like she was teenager all over again.

"Mornin', love" She smiled, trying to show him how happy she was to actually see him, "I see you're preparing yourself?" He nodded without hesitation.

"It's time to fly, Sargent Johnas challenged me to a race and told me that if I won he'd treat me to dinner" Her eyes widened and she blinked surprised. He snorted, "Now, now. I don't swing that way, but there's no way I'm saying no to half a kilogram of pure, delicious meat from a nice restaurant" She giggled. It was funny for her to react like that since she swings both ways anyway, "Maybe next time you should race me, whoever wins gets to chose something from the loser, be it a lovely dinner, movie night or maybe, I don't know…" A car stopped in front of them and he opened the door, "A date" He winked before closing it and leaving her stunned for a second.

She was used to guys flirting with her. She was, she's gotten used to it. But the way he did it was something different. For her, it felt different.

And of course, she beamed the rest of her bugger all day at Gibraltar, gossiping about Leo and last night with her best friend Winston, who was more concentrated on not falling asleep rather than listening to her babbling nonsense and weird stuff. Although that was the usual _Tracer_ for everybody.

"So this _Leo_ guy, is he aware of the fact that you are a hero?" Winston decided to, somehow, someway, contribute to the one-sided conversation they were having. He chuckled when Lena shook her head in denial.

"Nop! Not a bit, he doesn't know anything about Tracer _nor_ Overwatch, love! Can you believe it? It's like he's been living in a cave for a whole century!" Winston got his head a bit confused at that statement.

"Wait, he doesn't know anything?" He asked. She shook her head again, "Have you tried showing him?" She giggled.

"Actually, I was too excited about jogging and having fun with him that I totally forgot! And, well, part of me doesn't want him to know anything about me, y'know love? He's so kind and funny and relaxed with me, I don't want him to feel nervous or something similar just for me being a hero" He nodded, kind of understanding the feeling of people getting nervous or scared around you.

"Well, since you don't want him to know anything about you, I suppose you won't invite him to the hero meeting we're having in about a week, am I right?" She looked at him with a confused smiled.

"Wot?" Of course, she had forgotten.

"Hero meeting, Lena! You gave the idea like a month ago in our monthly reunions!" Her brain made a click and she suddenly knew what was her big friend talking about.

"Oh! Oh, you're right! You're…" Her chest starting filling with excitement, "Oh my god, I'm _so_ inviting him, Winston!" She started jumping like a little kid excited for a piece of candy, "Oh gosh I can imagine his face all like " _Hey Lena-"_ She imitated a strong, manly voice, nothing like Leo's, " _That lil' poster over there looks exactly like you_ " She giggled and continued, " _Hey why is everyone hear wearing weird cheeky outfits"_ Even Winston chuckled, " _Hey why is a bloody monkey speaking?"_ Winston started laughing.

"Yeah, that might happen if you don't warn him about what's he going to find in that convention" Both of them laughed and tried to predict whatever was going to happen if that Leo guy did come to the convention.

The two best friends kept talking while supervising a very much peaceful London.

"Did I tell you Leo's a pilot, love?" Winston smacked his face with his hand, and sighed.

"Yes, Lena. Yes you did"

Long day at work for poor Winston.

Night sky was something Lena has always loved, since the moment she was born. She always arrived in the same little Hangard and left there the official Overwatch jet , which they used in case of international emergencies, or to take Lena from London to Gibraltar and vice versa every day. This day was no different than usual, it only serving the purpose of taking Lena back home, thanks to god.

She always loved to blink until she reached the highest place she could just to see the stars and the moon. But this time she didn't do that. Instead she quickly blinked back home, her only desire was to see Leo and tell him all about Overwatch and the convention they had, her worries about him changing his way of being with her long gone at that moment.

She loved blinking between roofs, loving the feeling of freedom and being spider-man like, one of her favorite comic heroes. And it was also the fastest way she knew to get home in less than ten minutes, the apartment complex being already pretty close to the hangar anyways.

She stopped when she reached her building, and beamed at the car that was parking in front of said building.

" _That's him!"_ She smiled, and looked at one of the doors opening and a guy getting out of the car, " _Well...that's...not him"_ She giggled at her own clumsiness and decided to blink down to wait for him in the entrance.

She noticed that the guy who got out of the car was wearing military clothes too, and his looks said that he wasn't bringing good news.

She noticed his nametag on his uniform, and her eyes widened. _Johna…_

 _Leo was supposed to be with Johna that night..._

"Excuse me, you the landlord?" The guy she suspected that was Johna asked her landlord, who was waiting patiently behind his desk, as usual.

"Yes, I am. Why?" The landlord wondered, and Johna sighed.

"I'm just here to report that your resident Leo won't come back tonight" Lena's heart sank, "There was a crash accident…" She covered her mouth, and starting walking towards the presumed pilot, noticing now how his face was full of scratches and stitches,

" _And everything went to hell because of that"_


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up wasn't the best thing. Not for Leo, at least.

He remembers, when he was younger, how his mother would wake him up early for him to go to school, and how he would always complain about it, saying that he needed sleep to grow up to be a great man.

He wonders what his mom would think about the man he is now.

He remembers being awaken by loud horns and claps in the military, and how he would, again, complain about it with whoever teamed up with him while they warmed up. Tell them how it should be illegal to wake someone up that early in the morning, and how they should all change schedules.

He liked how they wouldn't agree and just encourage him to get used to waking up early.

He even remembers waking up today, or what felt like today, to a stupid alarm he himself put just to wake up for that race.

Ah, he remembers that race, stupid, with no actual purpose, he even knew the engine wasn't in the best condition either, but, as always, he was reckless, and thus, this.

 _Yeah, this._

He wonders if the girl he met...Lena, was it? He wonders if she'd be calling his name now to talk about anything from room to room.

He hopes she doesn't feel too bad about this

He wonders why he hopes someone would wake him up now, and take him away from this nightmare of darkness and death.

He wishes for his mother to come and wake him up with her soft hands on his cheeks…

He wishes for a sergeant to wake him up from the rigid, broken military bed he used to sleep on.

He wishes for Lena to shout his name until he wakes up.

He wishes to wake up.

 _He wishes to live…_

…

And then, he felt.

It was a slight feeling of recovery, but more than enough. It was bright, powerful and full of charming warmness.

He felt his own eyes willing to open, and for the first time in he doesn't know how long, he opened his eyes.

"Oh god, he's alive…" He heard a voice he's got familiar with, but the blurry sight he had didn't let him see... _her,_ "Oh, buckets, you're alive!" Ah…that accent.

That _hot_ , thick accent.

It couldn't possibly be other than that weird girl he met yesterday.

"Oh, Angie, thank you so much for helping him" _Angie?_ He questioned in his mind, and waited impatiently for his eyes to adjust.

"I can't see" He muttered after he realised his sight wasn't getting better.

"Oh! Oh, it's just…" He felt some hands being placed on his head, and then something being removed from it, "Some bandages I had used to stop the blood from getting into your eyes" He could see a beautiful, blonde woman in front of him with a few bags on her eyes, a sign of lack of sleep.

He cocked his head to find Lena right behind said woman, with a big goofy smile on her face. Her eyes seemed a bit puffy and reddish, clearly she had been crying.

Leo tried sitting up, but the woman had stopped him from doing so.

"You have to rest, you are still injured" He tried removing the hand that was holding him, to show her how he was alright, but he couldn't.

He didn't have an arm to do so.

He quickly turned to his left in an attempt to find something, just to realise his left arm was gone, and doing a quick check of his body, he noticed his right leg was gone too.

"Fuck…" He said, and both Mercy and Lena understood. It wasn't easy to lose a part of the body, McCree has told them that, but losing two? That would be certainly devastating…

Lena suddenly felt reality hit her when Leo's face filled with small tears. Losing his right leg and left arm meant no more _flying,_ no more _jogging_ , and generally no more normal life for him. It meant therapies, it meant hard stuff, it meant living a boring life until he accepted himself.

It took Genji years to accept himself, and extreme meditation and training with an old peaceful monk, and Leo had neither of those.

She tried telling Angela to give him some prosthetic arm or anything like that, but Angela was already way ahead of her.

"Do not worry about you arm, nor your leg" She said with a warm expression, reaching his hair with her fingers to caress him, in an attempt to calm him down, "I am more than capable to give you another arm and another leg, that is no problem" The blonde doctor felt an arm around her body and chuckled, "Oh come here, you poor soul" She placed her arms around him and hugged him with affection. She knew how much he needed this, and she needed it a bit too, being isolated from everybody for her work made things a little lonely for her.

Lena quickly joined the hug with little hiccups and giggles, hiccups from her almost crying session she had seconds ago, and giggles from seeing her friend the professional doctor flustering so much at a simple hug.

"How can I repay you, miss…" Lena giggled.

"I'm Angela Ziegler, and I'm here because Lena literally took me all the way from Switzerland to this place" Lena started laughing, "You don't have to repay me, I did this for the good of the people, for you, and of course for my friend Lena" Lena grinned at him.

"As soon as I heard you were critically injured I decided to go find the best doctor I know, love" She smiled at him, and he returned the smile with a tired one, "I don't want you leaving me before we have those movie nights and sleepovers" Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Lena, you have to let Leo rest, he is not fully recovered yet, and you" She poked Leo's nose, "Wait here, I have something for you" Lena and Leo nodded before she left the place.

"Where's she going?" Leo asked the sleepy Lena in front of him.

"She's probably going for her luggage…" She said as she scooted closer to his bed, "Now if you excuse me…" She started babbling nonsense before making her way inside the sleeves and fall asleep on the same medical bed Leo was.

Leo turned around with a smile, trying to look away from such an adorable sight, and instead he focused on something else.

He noticed it's been one whole day since the incident, and seeing those eye bags both Lena and the blonde woman had, he guessed they both didn't sleep until he woke up.

Leo waited patiently with a snoring Lena next to him, with her clinging onto him for dear life, probably having a weird dream. It hurt a bit, but half of his body was numb from all those medicines he probably got injected, and after a few more seconds, the doctor stepped inside again, dragging a big box with her.

"This is my little something for you" Leo smiled as she got closer.

Not only did she save his life, but she also comforted him, and now she was giving him something, and everything for free…

Almost like an angel. He chuckled, _So that's why her name is Angela._

"It's...ugh, something…" He smiled at the sight. The woman was clearly trying her best to lift the box so she could place it on the bed, but she just couldn't, those firm yet soft, thin arms of hers, just like Lena's, weren't meant to carry such big, heavy things, "Oh Scheiße!" He chuckled, she just cursed in German, and it was the most adorable thing he's ever heard.

After some time, she decided to leave the box on the floor and just show him what's inside.

Leo didn't know how to feel about that.

It was a prosthetic arm, a dark, metallic, prosthetic arm. It looked very well made, and had some fancy design too, he liked the colour, it was pitch black, almost like some piece of carbon.

"I took the liberty of measuring the length of both your arm and leg, and after some quick calls and Lena's crazy pilot skills, we managed to get you a nice variety of arms and legs" She chuckled at the term, and Leo guessed it was some kind of medical funny thing, or whatever.

He took the black one Angela had offered first, and he started examining it. Touching it, feeling it.

Satisfied by the flexibility, he gave it back to Angela, who had been waiting patiently in front of Leo and a long gone Lena.

"I don't hate the idea of being halfs cyborg" Angela laughed softly and nodded with a grin.

 _Jesse said the same thing when she got him his prosthetic arm_.

"Are they all the same?" He wondered, and she nodded.

"They all feature a strength boost that was made in order to help you in battles, since this was originally made for soldiers who got injured in the battlefield, and hence they only differ in colour" She didn't mention _Overwatch_ , Lena had told her that somehow, some way he didn't know about them, "Pick whichever you want and we'll begin with the installation" He raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"The leg is the same, too?" She nodded eagerly and opened the box completely so he could see all the models.

They were all different colours, and different styles. He liked them all, he really did. They were all well made and they all looked amazing, but there were two that caught his eye, and Angela seemed to even beam at one of his choices.

He chose an arm that had white, gold, orange and black combined in its texture. Leo didn't know, but those were Angela's colours, and that was Angela's prosthetic arm she built herself with Winston's help some years ago.

And for the leg, he chose a completely orange one, which Angela hoped that Lena would beam at, since those were her colours.

"Alright, is that your final decision?" The blonde woman asked one last time as she leaned closer to the two of them and poked Lena on the cheek.

"Yes, they are" The doctor internally smiled and nodded as she watched Lena slowly waking up.

"Wha-Woah...wot did I miss, love?" Leo chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing….Just getting myself a little fancy here" The small Brit softly giggled as her eyes began closing again, making her drift back to sleep in a second.

"Well, I'll call the doctors and assistants so we can install that arm into you, you just wait and watch Lena for me, yes?" Leo nodded and grinned at her. She returned the smile and left the room, leaving Leo and Lena alone once again.

He sighed and chuckled as she felt Lena clinging on him again. She had a smile on her sleepy face, with some snores coming out of her cute mouth.

He exhaled and closed his eyes too, trying to enjoy the moment at least for a bit.

 _Oh what a fucking long day he had._


	4. Chapter 4

_It wasn't too bad,_ he thought, hours and hours later, after that angelic doctor had installed what seemed to be his new arm and leg, and it had been uncomfortable, but just a bit.

 _Yeah, just a bit._

He felt weird while walking. He was out of tune, out of synchronization, but at least, he could walk. Lena had at first tried helping him, but he, and also Angela, had told her otherwise.

The doctor said that it'd be wise if they both let him get used to his own body, alone. And the Brit had pouted before agreeing reluctantly. Obviously, she was eager to help him, thing that he appreciated from the bottom of his heart.

 _Don't worry about it,_ He had tried comforting, to which she had smiled warmly before nodding and giving him some space for him to move freely around the room.

Angela had smiled at that exchange.

It wasn't until another couple of hours before he could actually walk without feeling awkward, and feel things with his left arm, that he decided that it was time to leave, stating that many people could make a better use of the bed he was occupying, and the doctor had beamed at that.

She seemed to be taking a like to him, just like Lena, and he hoped that it was true.

She was his saviour, after all. As well as the Brit who spend most of the time right next to him, talking to him, making him feel good with himself.

She even complimented, and flirted, but apparently, she wasn't used to that, and after every compliment, she would stutter, or blush, which only made it more special, and cuter, but he kept those thoughts for himself.

Currently they were walking home, with Angela staying behind. She told them that she would come in contact with them after she finished some other thing she had to do at the hospital.

He had wondered what could that be, and accidentally voiced his question.

"She's probably staying to help as many peeps as she can, love" Lena replied nonchalantly, but after a second, he sensed a sad sigh coming out of her mouth, to which he looked at her, confused, "It's just that, well, she spends a huge ton of time there, y'know? Always working, and working, and working- I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate it, but I don't want her getting troubled by the lack of sleep, or something like that, love" He nodded.

"I guess you're right, but if it wasn't for that particular obsession, I'd be pretty much dead, now wouldn't I?" Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to argue with him. To tell him that he was wrong, that she would've found the way, that she wouldn't have let him leave her like that, but nothing came out of her mouth.

He chuckled at the cute girl having a little war inside of her mind, and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly, warmly, affectionately, letting her know how grateful he was.

He had to voice it, though.

"I should thank you" His hand, which before was ruffling her hair, travelled until he reached her shoulder, and while walking, he pulled her close, giving her a one arm hug, "I guess you really are a hero, you even saved my life"

His lips curled into a smile when she caught her breath, and in half a second, she was already snuggling in his embrace, fixing her position, trying to find which one would be the most comfortable for them both, and always careful not to hurt him with the device she always wore on her chest.

He wondered how much this girl would mean to him in the future, and chuckled.

 _She already meant a lot, just by saving his life._

And even before, he felt it, the connection she made with him, just like the way it happened the first day he met his best friend, and his mother, and everyone he ever fell in love with.

And staying like that, they both made their way home.

It was dark when his eyes opened, and it took him a minute to get used to the darkness that enveloped him.

He had heard her calling his name for the first time, but decide to listen to her calling him each time with more exasperation and less patience, just so he could enjoy the sound of her voice.

Of course, that wouldn't be enough for her.

He stood up, not bothering to turn on the lights. He had came up to learn his apartment by heart, so there was no need for light in it.

He turned around, walked and slowly reached for the window that leaded the a huge fall; or in this case, to the weird Brit that had occupied his mind in his slumber.

He peeked out of the window and instantly smiled at the sight.

She was there, looking at him with a frown, and a pout.

"You took so much time, bloody hell!" She tried sounding as if she was mad, but he knew otherwise.

Her sparkly eyes were telling him otherwise.

"Come down here! I wanna talk with you, and also, Angela is here! She said she wanted to check up on you, but she's too shy to even knock on yo-" A familiar hand suddenly appeared behind Lena, making the later one disappear into her own apartment when pulled by pure strength.

He concluded he was not going to see her unless he knocked on her door, just like she had requested before.

He stepped away from his window, and slowly made his way through the darkness until he reached the door. With a smile filled with the satisfaction of knowing that he could reach the door without any kind of light, he took the handle and opened, stepped away and closed it.

The elevator wasn't necessary, so he took the stairs instead. It didn't matter much, but it did help him get more practice with his new leg, thing that he appreciated.

He walked a bit more, taking it slow step by step, before reaching her floor.

Complains could already be heard from the other side of her door and he smiled, listening to some _You did not have to tell him that_ and some apologies from a very beautiful Brit girl he had met days ago.

Leo knocked on the door, and internally chuckled, finding it amusing how the two girls had went silent after realising his presence.

"I'll get it, it's probs Leo any ways" Angela said, without listening to Lena's complaints about how she was the guest and she should be the one greeting him.

She greeted him with a tired smile, and he took in the fact that her eye bags seemed to be slightly worse now.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" She questioned before he could even greet back, and he smiled.

He wanted to demonstrate.

He moved around, lifting his new leg, moving around his new arm. All the cuts, and all the bruises already healed, they already became scars, and now he felt good.

He felt just fine.

Perhaps still a bit awkward, but nothing too serious.

"I see, I see" Leo smiled and she moved to the side, letting him in.

The apartment, for obvious reasons, was just like his own. The light switches exactly in the same place as his own, the kitchen, the bathroom doors, and the windows. It felt the same, but at the same time, it differed a lot.

There were posters about people wearing weird outfits everywhere, and frames, and there were what he supposed was fanarts. There was a pilot uniform hanging on the wall, like a trophy, as if she didn't fly anymore.

He smiled inwardly. Of course everything was glued or just hanging around with tape, since they didn't let you change even the colours of the apartment.

"You like it, love? I bet it's the same as your own home" He heard the voice that woke him up again, right besides him as he walked around the place, getting familiar with it.

"Not really, I've only got _this_ many posters, but you seriously stepped a bit further" He heard her giggle, and he smirked, "I like it, it smells like home" He sniffed, "And biscuits" Lena giggled again.

"Aye, we were just having some" She ran towards the kitchen, and instantly came back with a grin and a plate filled with biscuits and cookies, "Would you like some?" He smiled and used his left arm to pick one up, crushing it, making Lena giggle, "No worries, try again, love" He instantly loved the way she called him _love_ , and tried again, this time at a slower pace.

He managed to bring it to his mouth, and munch on it.

"It taste delicious" He said, and somewhere inside, she squirmed, but outside, she only smiled.

She won't tell him it's her first time baking cookies.

"That's great, love" She said, with a little bit too much enthusiasm while voicing her thoughts, "Remind me to make more some time in the future, I'll be happy to oblige"

Mercy wondered if she had ever seen Lena so... _Not_ Tracer.

It makes sense, though. _Obviously,_ since she did reach for her all the way from Switzerland to here, and did errands for her, and stood besides the boy for most of the time since she got to meet him.

Lena only did that for _special friends,_ but never had she ever treated anyone with less than a hundred percent energy, and bubbliness.

She was different. _Good different,_ but still different.

"So, Leo" The new guy she met, who was initially speaking with Lena, instantly turned around without hesitating, and she giggled, reminding her of the soldiers back at the base.

Well, according to Lena, he _is_ a pilot, so there's not much different in-between.

"I'll later show you how to exactly clean up and take care of your prosthetic arm and leg, both should be basically easy, though I would recommend some help for the arm, since, well…" She didn't have to point out that he wouldn't have an arm to do so, he already knew that.

He smiled when Lena raised her hand, volunteering herself without even waiting for him to ask.

"It'll be just pressing the right combination onto the buttons right here-" She stopped to point out where the buttons on his arm, and his leg where, and then smiled at him, realising how close they were to each other, "Then the safes, and the nanobots will separate and you will be able to remove your arm, or leg, for that matter" He nodded, "The combination, I'll later tell you which one is" She winked at him.

Lena giggled at the way Angela made herself an excuse to see Leo again.

 _She'd do the same, really._

"Now I must let you to rest!, It must have been a rough start for you" He shivered when she placed her cold hands around his own calloused one.

"It's fine, I've rested enough if I am being honest with you, Angela" She sighed let go of his hand, "Actually, what I'd really like would be…" He looked at Lena's eyes with a glint of mischievousness and excitement.

Eventually, it reached her brain.

"Jogging!" He chuckled loudly as she jumped in front of him, "You wanna go jogging!" She eagerly grinned at him, but instantly changed her face, and mood, "Wait, is it right for him to jog?" She asked as she turned to see the blonde doctor fading away, yawning slightly as she stared at Leo's clothes.

 _Or lack of them._

He has been probably asleep before Lena started yelling at him through the window, and now she felt bad. The guy barely had on a white tank top and some shaggy pants on, and whilst she was not complaining at the sight, she felt slightly bad.

 _I mean, even if he's hot, the weather isn't._

And he really wasn't that sort of _hot_ , the definition long since had lost it's meaning, after spending half her life surrounded by super soldiers, all hot, all beautiful, and the all mighty Jack Morrison being on top of her problems, every day, every time.

Like, the guy was hot, but she could barely notice that over all the annoyance and problems he emanated from within his soul

And her robot companion, once secret crush but now just a great friend.

But she won't talk about that.

And then there was this soldier, this _pilot_ , Leo, who had nothing to do with _nothing_ of the outside world, or, well, her world, filled with war, dead, and honour of those once lost in there.

This guy only showed how prideful can someone look on shaggy pants and a slim, slim, tight tank top. How could someone look at her bobbly friend, Tracer, perhaps the most famous hero in the whole squad, without nothing else than a tired, _honest_ smile.

A _honest_ smile after losing both a leg and an arm, was something that moved her heart in ways she didn't really feel before.

Just once, but...that didn't count.

"Angela?" Lena's voice kicked her out of her thoughts roughly.

"S-Sorry, yes?" She asked, without controlling the way her accent was getting the best of her.

"Can Leo go jogging with me?" She begged as she made her best puppy face.

Leo also had some pleading eyes.

Ah, how to say not to that.

"Yeah, go, I'll wait, and make something better for us to eat"

She could only hear the way Lena cheered before they both disappeared.

She felt warm, for once in a while.

Is that how Lena felt around Leo?

 _Because she could get use to that._

 **I'm sorry for takin' so long.**

 **:(**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **PD. Sorry for the "Dan and Leo" mistake**


End file.
